


Weddings are fun, right?

by Hellyea2nuandmore



Series: 2nu oneshots [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, There's a make out scene that kinda just happened don't ask why idk, Weddings, some arguments but mostly fluff, this was a prompt and i loved it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyea2nuandmore/pseuds/Hellyea2nuandmore
Summary: “My son’s getting married,” he mumbled. “And he wants me to come to his wedding.”The kitchen went silent after his announcement, none of them sure how to react. Apart from Murdoc who just shrugged and went back to eating, seemingly not caring at all.“Congratulations ‘D,” Russell told him eventually. “You must be very proud.”The singer remained silent. It wasn’t a secret that 2D’s old lifestyle of one night stands had lead to several children he rarely interacted with. He was told about them early on but only got to see them at major milestones. Tours and various other band related events often making him you busy for regular visits.---2D's been invited to his son's wedding in America. Unwilling to go alone, Noodle tags along with him.(I'm still bad at summaries)





	Weddings are fun, right?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt from a discord I'm on. I loved it so much i had to write it uwu

“‘D you got mail!”

“Wha?” 2D mumbled through a mouthful of cereal, spitting crumbs everywhere.

“Toochi, don’t talk with your mouth full,” she scolded lightly.

He smiled apologetically as he swallowed. “Sorry love,” he mumbled quietly. Russ dropped a light brown envelope in front of him as he sat down, reminding the singer why he had been surprised. Rather than open it he opted to simply stare at it vacantly for a while.

“Well, you gonna open it?” Murdoc asked impatiently.

“Oh, uh, sure,” 2D mumbled, opening the envelope with rather shaky hands. Noodle reached over and placed a comforting hand on his forearm. He smiled up at her gratefully as he read the letter. It disappeared quickly however when he had finished.

“Toochi, what’s wrong?” Noodle asked quickly once she noticed his dropped mood. “Has something happened?”

“My son’s getting married,” he mumbled. “And he wants me to come to his wedding.”

The kitchen went silent after his announcement, none of them sure how to react. Apart from Murdoc who just shrugged and went back to eating, seemingly not caring at all.

“Congratulations ‘D,” Russell told him eventually. “You must be very proud.”

The singer remained silent. It wasn’t a secret that 2D’s old lifestyle of one night stands had lead to several children he rarely interacted with. He was told about them early on but only got to see them at major milestones. Tours and various other band related events often making him you busy for regular visits.

Noodle knew that he wished he was able to see them more though he’d never say so to anyone else.

“Are you going to go?” Noodle piped in. “I’m sure they’d be thrilled if you did!”

“He would?” 2D voiced his surprise. “I don’t know, Noods….he’s only met me once or twice.”

“Yet he thought to invite you to his wedding,” she reasoned. “Wouldn’t this give you another opportunity to be there for him?” The singer remained silent. “This could be one of the most important days of his life and he want you to be there to experience it!”

2D hummed in thought. “I’d need to take time away from the band,” he stated. “The wedding’s in America.”

“No way,” Murdoc started before being cut off by both Russ and Noodle glaring at him.

“I’m sure that won’t be a problem,” Noodle reassured her boyfriend. “Right Murdoc?”

“Alright alright,” Murdoc grumbled in defeat. “When is this blasted wedding?”

“In about 2 months.”

“You can have 1 week off, capiche?” Murdoc huffed.

Noodle glared at the bassist.

“2 weeks,” he reconsidered. “Final offer.”

“Sounds good,” 2D accepted gratefully. “Thanks Murdoc.”

Noodle grinned at him, affectionately shaking his arm. “That’s great Toochi.”

“Would you like to come with me, Noods?” he offered. “The invite says I can bring one person with me and…”

“You want me to come with you?”

2D nodded. “I want you to meet him and...I don’t wanna be alone there.”

She smiled warmly nodded. “I’d love to come with you.”

“Now hold on a second,” Murdoc protested. “I only said one person could go!”

Noodle stood and opened her mouth to argue but was lightly pushed down by Russel. “Easy Noodle,” the drummer placated her quickly. “Why don’t you leave this to me?”

She huffed in frustration but nodded. “I’ll be in my room if anyone needs me,” she muttered and walked briskly out of the room.

\---

2D hated flying.

The crowded planes made him feel trapped and the long flights made him bored, impatient and fidgety. He knew that this made him an unpleasant travelling companion - Murdoc made sure he knew that - so he was grateful that Noodle was so patient with him.

The flight to America was an almost unbearably long one much to his dismay. The plane had inflight entertainment with films, tv shows and games but they could only keep his attention for so long.

He sighed in bored frustration, glancing around him. Noodle was staring at the screen, watching a black and white film. He didn’t completely understand the sudden interest in old fashioned films she had developed but he was glad she was happy.

As if knowing he was watching her, Noodle looked over and pulled out an earbud. “Bored already, Toochi?” she teased lightly.

2D blushed slightly. “Just a little,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Wanna see if there’s a zombie film we can watch together?” she offered, knowing it would keep him occupied for a while at least.

“But you were watching one o’ those old timey films,” he protested. “If you were happy watching it…”

She shrugged, already browsing through the selection of films. “I can watch it another time,” she reassured him. “Besides it felt more like one of Russ’ kind of films.”

“One o’ those artsy ones?”

She nodded in confirmation, grinning when she found what she was looking for. “Here we go,” she announced cheerfully. “An oldie but a goodie, remember telling me that?”

2D scooted over to get a better look at the screen. Night of the Living Dead was shown on the screen and he grinned. “Course I do, love,” he mumbled affectionately. “It hadn’t been that long after we met.”

Noodle smiled gently as she thought back to that night. “I hadn’t been able to sleep because of a thunderstorm,” she reminisced. “So i went wandering around Kong instead and I found you in the living room about to watch it.”

2D chuckled softly. “I was surprised that you were up that late but invited you to join me anyway,” he finished the memory. “You fell asleep halfway through!”

Noodle started laughing in slight embarrassment of her 10 year old self. “Did I?” she asked in disbelief.

“You did,” 2D confirmed. “I remember when the movie finished you were leaning on me so much I didn’t dare move in fear of waking you. Eventually you rolled off of me to lie on the sofa.”

“I woke up in my bed,” she remembered. “No idea how I got there.”

“I carried you back to your room,” he told her. “Couldn’t leave you on the sofa, Could I?”

Unsure how to respond, Noodle simply leaned over and kissed him gently. “Thank you Toochi.”

The singer blushed but grinned widely at her. “Anytime love,” he assured her.

“So,want to relive old times and watch this film with me?”

“Of course.”

\---

Time seemed to fly by. They spent the first week in America either looking around the local area or simply staying in the hotel all day. The wedding seemed to sneak up on them and 2D was nervous.

He sat in the hotel bedroom, rereading the invite over and over. Alex Vaughan and McKenzie Brooks invite you to their wedding the small piece of paper read, he knew it off by heart now. He knew he shouldn’t be as nervous as he was but he couldn’t help it.

He’d been an awful father, barely being there for any of his children and he was pretty confident several of his children would be there. Whether they’d be happy to see him or not was a mystery.

“‘D can I have some help please?” Noodle called from the other room.

Pocketing the invite, 2D stood and left the room. Noodle was stood in front of the mirror, looking absolutely gorgeous in a sleek black one shoulder dress that wasn’t fully done up at the back. Her normally messy hair was neatly brushed and held back by a flower pin.

“Could you pull the zip up fully?” She asked, glancing over at him. “I can’t quite do it myself.” He nodded quickly, walking over to stand behind her. Noodle was mostly focused on finishing her make up but smiled at him briefly as he finished zipping up the dress for her. “Thanks Toochi,” she mumbled gratefully.

“No problem Noods,” he said halfheartedly, not fully focused.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Noodle asked, noticing how tense he was. “You’re all tense.”

“Oh, nothing big,” he sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Don’t worry your pretty l’il head about it.”

“I am worrying,” she objected. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Suure,” she snorted in disbelief. “That’s why you won’t look me.”

2D went silent, flushing in embarrassment. “Sorry love…”

Noodle sighed, leaning back into him. “It’s alright Toochi,” she reassured him. “Just...tell me what’s wrong?”

“Just nervous is all,” he confessed quietly. “I’ve...not been a great father to my kids and I don’t know how they’ll react to me being there.”

“It’ll be fine Toochi,” Noodle comforted. “Besides, I’ll be there every step of the way if you need me.”

2D grinned at her through the mirror, holding her tighter to him. “Yeah...you’re right,” he agreed, leaning down and kissing the crook of her neck. “Thank you love.”

She shuddered at the feeling of him talking into her neck, leaning further back into him automatically. “Anytime…” she mumbled somewhat breathlessly as he moved up her neck pressing small kisses against her skin. “Toochi...we can’t…”

He grinned into her skin. “Why can’t we?” he teased playfully.

“We’ve got your son’s wedding to go to and I just finished getting ready,” she whined. He didn’t stop however and just continued his path up her neck. “Toochi stop, we don’t have time,” she repeated firmly, gently pushing him away.

He conceded with a sheepish grin. “Better get going going then haven’t we love?”

“We should.”

\--

The venue was nothing big, just a small church on the outskirts of town. As they approached the entrance, 2D could feel himself tense up again. Noodle squeezed his arm gently in reassurance that she was there.

“Invite please,” a rather bored woman demanded as they approached. He handed the rather crumpled piece of paper over. She snatched it out of his shaky grip and glanced at it. “Stuart pot and plus one?”

“Uh...yeah,” he mumbled. “This is Noodle.”

“Cool, head on in,” the woman dismissed quickly.

Not wanting to waste more time, they quickly walked past her to get their seats. “You’d think the woman who greets people at a wedding would at least try to be polite,” Noodle muttered under her breath.

2D hummed in agreement. He started to reply but noticed a man in a suit was staring at him with wide eyes. Unsure what to do, he simply waved awkwardly with a small smile.

“Should have realised we’d be recognised,” Noodle sighed sadly. “Might as well go say hi Toochi.”

“We need to get our seats,” he protested. “I can talk to fans afterwards!”

Noodle gestured with her eyes to make him turn around. When he did so, he watched as the man walked over. “I’ll go save us some seats, okay?” she told him.

“Alright love, i’ll see you in a minute,” he replied gratefully, leaning down and kissing her on the cheek affectionately. She smiled, kissing his cheek back before walking away with a quick wave to the stranger.

“Excuse me, are you 2D by any chance?” the man asked.

“Uh, yeah I am,” 2D greeted awkwardly. “And you are?”

“I’m Richard, Alex’s friend,” the man greeted politely. “I’m just surprised you’re here. I didn’t know you were invited…”

“Huh?”  
“I’m assuming it was Kenzie who invited you,” Richard continued, not taking note of the singer’s confusion. “Alex told me he didn’t want to invite you.”

“H-he didn’t?” 2D asked quietly. “Oh...maybe I should just…”

“Oh no, not when you’re already here,” Richard interjected. “He’s already mad enough that you’ve barely seen him growing up. If he knew you turned up then immediately left it’d only get worse.”

“I see…”

“Maybe...would you want to come talk to him now?” he offered.

2D thought over the offer. He knew Noodle expected him to join her in the church as soon as possible but he knew he’d need to talk to his son sooner than later. “Yeah...I would,” he agreed eventually.

“This way then, I suppose.”

\---

2D was lead to a small room to the side. He was told to wait outside while Richard talked to Alex. His head had begun to ache slightly much to his dismay and while bearable it refused to leave.

“You can go in now,” Richard informed him, snapping him out of his stupor. He hadn’ noticed him returning.

“Oh...thanks,” he mumbled awkwardly, moving past him quickly. Maybe talking to his son would help ease the ache in his head a little.

Alex had grown to be almost as tall as him but still a little shorter. He had inherited the brown hair and blue eyes he had before the various incidents he suffered.

Clearly he wasn’t happy to see him.

“Hello Alex,” 2D greeted politely. “It’s...been a while hasn’t it?”

“Around 14 years,” Alex stated emotionlessly. “Yeah...just a ‘while, right?”

He winced slightly. “I’m sorry,” he muttered uselessly. “I know I’ve been an awful father to you and your half-siblings.”

“Can’t be a father if you’re never there for them,” the younger man accused cruelly.

“You have a point there,” the singer admitted. “Must’ve gotten your mother’s intelligence, I’m as stupid as they come.”

Alex fought away an amused smirk, not wanting to give his ‘father’ the satisfaction of seeing it. “I knew Kenzie invited you but i didn’t think you’d bother to come,” he confessed bitterly.

“I know I’ve been absent but I do try to visit if asked,” 2D argued weakly. “If I can. Lord knows Murdoc loves fillin’ up my schedule behind my back.”

“I’ve sent you letters asking you to visit for years!” Alex spat back. “And I either got no reply or a weak apology saying you couldn’t.”

2D remained silent at the accusation, unable to argue.

They both sighed in joint frustration, 2D leaning against the wall staring at his hands. “Do you...still sleep around?” Alex asked eventually.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I’m older now and not as ‘pretty’ as I used to be,” he admitted with a chuckle. “And...I’m in a proper relationship now. Have been for almost 2 years now.”

Alex was surprised. “You are?” he prodded. “With who?”

“Noodle,” 2D said, smiling just at the thought of her. “Have you met her before? I can’t remember…”

“She’s the guitarist, right?”

He nodded. “That’s right.”

“How did that happen?” He asked curiously.

“Beats me,” 2D said honestly. “Still don’t understand why Noodle would choose to love someone like me.”

“Is she here with you?”

“Yep, waiting for me in the church,” he answered. “I should go join her but...I wanted to talk to you.”

For the first time since the conversation began, Alex smiled at him. “Yeah, you should,” he encouraged. “I’ll talk to you after the wedding, alright?”

2D smiled back at him and nodded. “See you later then,” he chuckled as he left the room.

\---

“Wasn’t that wedding beautiful, toochi?”

“It was.”

2D and Noodle were hovering at the edge of the hall the reception was being held at, enjoying watching the newly weds dance. 2D’s arm was wrapped around her waist holding her to him. She leaned her head back to look at him better. “Would you…” she begun to ask but chickened out.

“Would I?”

They were interrupted by Kenzie walking up to them in her wedding dress, followed by Alex. “Hi, you must be Stuart and Noodle,” she greeted excitedly. “It’s so great to meet you!”

“Hi,” Noodle responded quickly. “Indeed we are, thank you for inviting us. The wedding was so beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Kenzie blushed. “Thank you for coming, when Alex’s mother told about Stuart-”

“It’s 2D,” 2D interrupted.

“Sorry,” she apologised quickly before continuing. “When Alex’s mother told me that Alex was 2D’s son, I thought it would be a good idea to invite you. Alex disagreed but-”

“Enough Kenzie,” Alex interjected. “What she’s trying to say is...we’re happy you came.”

“And we’re happy Murdoc actually gave us time off to come,” Noodle sighed in slight frustration. “It’s good to have time away from the others, no matter how brief it is.”

“Is it really that bad?” Alex questioned curiously.

“No but Murdoc loves working us overtime,” she explained. “Especially Toochi here, he rarely gets a break. As soon as he’s finished writing one album, Murdoc’s already badgering him for another. It’s bullshit!”

“Easy love,” 2D placated quickly. “Let’s not throw a scene at a wedding reception.”

She huffed but agreed. “I’m just saying…”

“I know and I appreciate it,” he reassured her calmly before turning to the other couple. “It’s true Murdoc can be a little bossy-” Noodle snorted in amusement. “-alright, very bossy but I enjoy writing songs so it’s not a huge deal.”

Noodle remained silent, simply rolling her eyes in disbelief. She knew it was a big deal - 2D would be both physically and emotionally drained a lot of the time from being worked so hard though he’d always try to put on a brave face and act as if it was ok.

“If you say so,” Alex grumbled, obviously not believing him. “This murdoc character seems like a bit of a dick to be honest.”

“He is,” Noodle confirmed before 2D could stop her.

“...He can be at times,” 2D admitted quietly, holding his head in his hands. His head had begun to ache again but stronger this time.

“Toochi, what’s wrong?” Noodle asked, noticing he had a rather pained expression.

“Migraine,” he whimpered pathetically, embarrassed at getting one on such an important day.

“You get those a lot?” Kenzie asked sympathetically.

“All the damn time.”

“Did you bring any painkillers with you? My friend may have some on her if you don’t,” Kenzie offered kindly.

“No, no, it’s fine,” 2D dismissed quickly. “I have some back at the hotel room, I’ll just take them later on.”

“No I insist, i’ll go get them,” she insisted before dashing off as fast as she could move in a wedding dress.

“Your wife is a very sweet woman,” Noodle told Alex. “You’re very lucky.”

“Thank you,” Alex chuckled. “Kenzie’s very sweet and smart as well.”

“Reminds me of someone,” 2D teased lightly, nudging Noodle lovingly.

Noodle giggled in embarrassment. “Toochi…”

Kenzie returned, holding a few small pills and a glass of water. “Here you go 2D, hopefully these help at least a little.”

“Thanks,” 2D mumbled gratefully taking them quickly.

“Have you two danced yet?” She asked cheerfully.

“No, not yet,” Noodle answered in slight surprise. “We should.” She looked up at her boyfriend in a silent question. He rolled his eyes goodnaturedly, reaching out a hand. She gratefully took it with a grin.

“Go have fun you two,” Alex chuckled goodnaturedly. “We’ll talk again later.”

\---

Noodle loved dancing with 2D.

The singer who was usually so clumsy on his feet was a surprisingly good dancer. She shrieked in glee as he spun her around effortlessly. “It feels like you shouldn’t be as good at dancing as you are,” she confessed. “Though I’m definitely not complaining.”

“How dare you,” 2D gasped, acting insulted to mess with her. “I feel like I should be insulted by that.”

She leaned up to his ear. “Oh, i dare,” she purred dangerously. “What are you going to do about it?” She could instantly hear 2D’s breathing go shallow and grinned.

“Careful love,” he rumbled quietly. “We’re still in public, don’t do anything you’ll regret later.”

She pulled away slightly with a flirtatious smile. “Then...let’s go somewhere a bit less public,” she whispered huskily, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him off the dancefloor.

She started giggling as they almost ran down the hall, amused by her own sudden mood change. They had barely turned a corner when 2D spun her around and pinned her against the wall. Before she could speak, he was kissing her roughly. She moaned into his mouth almost instantly, reaching to tangle her hands in his blue hair and pull him even closer.

“You’re a little tease aren’t you love?” 2D purred as he pulled back to look at her. “Wearing that dress and then teasing me like tha’ on the dancefloor. You enjoy it don’t you?”

He leaned down and began kissing her neck much like earlier but with more fervour. Noodle cooed quietly, leaning her head back to give him better access. Her mind was becoming hazy under his onslaught and felt him grin into her skin.

He pulled back again much to her protest. “You enjoy teasing me in public, do ya?” he continued in a low voice. “Well, do ya?”

“Mhm,” she hummed in agreement hurriedly.

“Say it Noods.”

“Yesss,” she hissed.

He pulled further away making her whine and grasp at him.

“Go on, no one’s here to hear. Just us.”

“Yes, i enjoy teasing you in public,” she breathed. “I love seeing how long you can hold out before giving in. Now please Toochi.”

For a moment she feared he would just continue teasing her but he dived straight back in, pressing his lips to hers roughly. She sighed in relief holding his head to stop him from pulling back again. 2D took advantage of her sighing to deepen the kiss and placed his hands on her waist, long fingers teasing the edge of her dress playfully.

They were forced to stop when someone coughed from near them.

They turned to look at who it was, minds hazy from the high they got from kissing each other like that.

2D pretty much leaped away from her when he saw it was Alex who had interrupted them.

“Would you mind not defiling this hall at my wedding reception?” the younger man groaned in frustration.

“Sorry...we got a little carried away,” noodle mumbled in embarrassment.

2D wanted nothing more than to shrink away in that moment as Alex turned to look at him.

“You’re still as reckless as you were when you were younger,” he accused. “You never think of what could happen, do you?”

2D remained speechless, unable to bring himself to speak.

“Alex, calm down,” Noodle tried to calm down the younger man.

“Shut up!” he snapped at her, glaring at her furiously. “Do you really think he cares? He didn’t care enough to bother checking up on me. “ Without another word, he turned and stalked out of the hall.

2D moved to follow him but was stopped by Noodle. “Let me talk to him,” she suggested. “He may be more likely to talk to me.”

“But he just yelled at you love,” he pointed out. “I doubt he’d open up to either of us.”

“I can at least try,” she reasoned. “I want to at least say I tried.”

“...Alright love,” he conceded, kissing her on the forehead. “I’ll meet you back in the hall, alright?”

“You know it.”

\---

“Mind if I join you?”

She had found him on a bench outside after a while of looking. Alex looked up at her skeptically as she spoke. “What do you want?”

“To talk,” she stated as she sat next to him. He remained skeptical of her. “Yeah, I know, talking to your birth father’s girlfriend who you just caught him kissing is an awkward situation.” She laughed to herself. “Trust me, I know that feeling.”

“You do?” He scoffed in disbelief.

“The number of times I caught 2D or Murdoc making out with a random woman when I was a child,” she recalled feeling both nostalgic and somewhat disgusted.

Alex relaxed slightly, smirking in slight amusement. “My mother was one of those women you know,” he pointed out.

“Yeah...I know,” she sighed, looking over at him. “This is when other women might say ‘I try not to think about it’ or some other shit like that, isn’t it?”

“You don’t think that?”

“Course not,” she shrugged. “It’s not as if 2D was my first time. I’ve had one night stands before.”

“Has 2D really stopped having one night stands?” Alex questioned.

“He stopped after plastic beach,” she confirmed. “At first cos he was too traumatised but he never started up again. When i asked he just said he had no interest in doing that anymore.”

“And then you two started dating?”

“Oh, no not yet,” she explained. “I got a crush pretty quickly, sure, but it took a while for me to confess to 2D. We only started dating nearly 2 years ago.”

“Oh, what made you want to date him?”

“He’s always been so kind to me.” She smiled to herself. “Sure he’s far from the smartest and, as you said, can be pretty reckless at times but he always looks out for me even if it’s small things as trying to keep me happy by being a doofus.”

Alex remained silent as he thought over what she had said. She sighed.

“I know you’re angry at him for never being there,” she comforted. “But I also know 2D regrets how little he’s talked to you and your half siblings. He came here because he wanted to at least try to start fixing his mistakes!”

“I see,” Alex mused quietly. “I should give him a chance then?”

“Ultimately the choice is up to you, but I think you should,” she suggested. “And I think Kenzie would think so too. That’s probably why she invited us!”

“You’re right,” he agreed. “I’ve probably been acting like an idiot over this, haven’t I?”

“Not at all,” Noodle reassured him. “Now, why don’t we go see him?”

\---

The rest of the wedding had passed by uneventfully. Noodle and 2D said goodbye to the newly weds, promising to keep in contact. By the time they returned to the hotel room, they were exhausted and collapsed onto the bed almost immediately.

Noodle turned to face 2D. “What a day, right Toochi?” she yawned.

“It was...eventful,” he agreed. “But I’m glad we came.”

“It’s a shame we only have a few more days before having to return,” she sighed sadly. “It’s been so nice to have a holiday for ourselves for once.”

2D hummed drowsily in agreement. “It’s not quite over yet love,” he pointed out. “Guess we gotta make these last few days worth it.”

“That we do,” She grinned sleepily, beginning to drift off. “For now we should sleep…”

He hummed in agreement before recalling something from earlier. “Noodle?”

“What is it, Toochi?” Noodle groaned impatiently. “I want to sleep.”

“Sorry it’s just…” he begun.

“Just?”

“Earlier you were going to ask me something and i was wondering what it was?” he asked quietly.

“Huh?” she mumbled groggily. “What do you mean?”

“You said ‘Would you?’ then stopped,” he explained.

Suddenly she felt wide awake, feeling her face burn. “Oh...you remember that, huh?” she whispered.

“Uh huh,” he muttered. “It’s fine if you don’t wanna say, I’m just curious is all.”

“No...it’s fine,” she sighed, stretching as she sat up. “Truth is I was going to ask if you would want to get married in the future.”

“You...would want to marry me?” 2D squeaked.

“Who else?” she argued. “I’m in love with you Toochi…if I ever want to get married, of course it would be you.”  
He smiled softly, leaning in and kissing her softly. “Of course I would, love.”

Noodle grinned widely. “It’s not a proposal, I’m not quite ready to get married yet,” she pointed out.

“I know, you just wanted to know if I would want to,” he finished for her. “And I would love to if you ever want to.”

“I love you Toochi.”

“And I love you too little love.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos/reviews if you enjoyed it!


End file.
